Contentment
by camanachd
Summary: Jack and Sam - Contentment


CONTENTMENT

It had been very hectic in the office over the last thirty six hours. The team had been called in to find a 14 year old girl who had gone missing after arranging to meet a man whom she had been in contact with in an internet chat room. This man turned out to be 48 years old and after a thorough investigation the team had tracked the pair down to a house in Queens. This time the case had a happy ending with the girl being reunited with her parents. The 48 year old male was on the sex offenders list and the team were relieved they had got to the teenager before any serious sex offence had taken place. She had a very lucky escape.

Now there was so much paperwork to do to wrap up the case. It was getting late in the office. The team had all been living on sandwiches and coffee over the last 36 hours while they had put all their efforts into finding the girl.

Jack looked wearily up from the paperwork on his desk and glanced across to where his team were also busy writing their reports. He got up slowly from his desk and walked into the bullpen.

"Right guys. Let's wrap the rest of your paperwork up in the morning. You have all done a great job but I think we should all go home and get some much needed rest".

"I won't argue with you on that one Jack" said Viv.

Sam responded too "Great – it would be nice to see Finn before he goes to bed". She looked at Jack who had now turned round to face Martin, Danny and Elena.

"Ok with us" Danny said speaking for Elena and Martin.

"Right then. Everyone out of my sight. Go home, get some decent food and some sleep and I'll see you all tomorrow"

Jack started to walk back to his office when Viv called out. "Aren't you going home as well Jack?"

"I've still got a bit of stuff to sort out here but I won't be long. I need to get home have a shower, change my clothes and pour myself a large bourbon" responded Jack.

"In that order" replied Viv

"Maybe I'll have the large bourbon first" he smiled back.

Danny, Elena and Martin all took the elevator down together. Viv was just getting her bag and coat and saw Sam was still sitting at her desk. "Aren't you coming too" she said to Sam.

"Yes, but you go ahead I just need to ask Jack a question before I go" she responded.

"OK" said Viv. "Pleasant dreams and I'll see you in the morning". Viv had a smile on her face as she walked to the elevator. It was so obvious to her how Jack and Sam felt about each other. Deep down she was really hoping it would work for them both this time round. Viv was much happier in the knowledge that Jack and Sam were both single people now. She was really uncomfortable when Jack had the affair with Sam whilst he was still married all those years ago. She was from the "old school" and knew she could never cheat on Marcus.

Jack had returned to his office and sat behind his desk. He rubbed his eyes and undid the top button on his shirt and loosened his tie. He now realised how tired he felt. He opened his desk draw and with one hand took out the bottle of bourbon and with the other the glass next to it. He decided he would have his drink before he left the office to go home for his shower and change of clothes.

He needed to just relax so he sat back in his chair cradling his glass of bourbon and pondered over the missing girl. He hated it when young kids or teenagers went missing especially as he knew how the parents would be feeling. He always tried to envisage what emotions they would be going through but really he could only guess. Having two teenage daughters of his own he couldn't comprehend how he would react if one of them went missing. He quickly pushed the horrible thought from his mind and took a gulp of his drink.

The office door opened and Sam entered. "Hi" she simply said.

"Hi" replied Jack. "I thought you had already gone home to see the little guy".

"Yeah I'm just off but I was wondering what your plans are for later" she smiled.

"Well I'm just finishing this drink then I must get home for a shower and change of clothes" he softly replied.

"What about something to eat" Sam mentioned.

Jack replied "that never occurred to me. I grabbed a sandwich earlier in the rest room. I'm more tired than hungry".

Well why don't you go home get washed and changed while I sort us out something quick and simple for us to eat at my apartment." Sam suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea, but why don't I bring some takeaway over then you will have more time to spend with your son".

"OK" said Sam. "I'll get off and you come over when you are ready".

Right" said Jack. "Any preference to what you would like"

"What I would like?" Sam smiling at Jack

"The takeaway" Jack reminded her

"Surprise me" Sam smiled back as she left Jack's office with a smile on her lips.

Jack finished his drink, tidied his office, put some paperwork in his briefcase and walked to the elevator. Sam had left the office twenty minutes before him and he knew she would be at home with Finn by now playing with the little guy after a long shift in the office. Finn - he was such an adorable little kid. Jack now regretted not spending a lot of time with Hannah and Kate when they were that age but he was always working hard and long hours.

Jack got back to his apartment. He turned on the lights and realised how it needed a good clean-up before Hannah arrived. He thought he might get a cleaner in once a week just to keep things nice and tidy. These days he was spending more and more time round at Sam's apartment and only called in here for a change of clothes and to collect his post. All that would change when Hannah arrived but for now he wanted to get a much needed shower, a change of clothes and round to see Samantha and Finn as soon as possible.

Jack felt much better after his shower, he put on the aftershave Sam had given him for Christmas, got dressed in a smart pair of pants, a blue striped shirt and his black leather jacket. No tie tonight, just casual and relaxed. He picked up his black suit; white shirt and tie for work tomorrow. He had no plans to return to his apartment tonight.

Jack had picked up a Chinese takeaway and a bottle of wine on his way over to Sam's apartment. Sam had given him a key a few weeks earlier so he let himself in and put the takeaway and wine in the kitchen.

"Sam" he called out.

"I'm just bathing Finn" she called back "I won't be long. Pour yourself a drink and relax" she added.

Jack took off his jacket and found the corkscrew in the kitchen draw, opened the wine and poured a glass for himself and one for Sam. He was becoming very familiar now with Sam's apartment. She had it well decorated, clean and tidy and well lit. Lots of feminine items around the place like candles, flowers and scatter cushions. Everything which was missing from his apartment!!!!! He made a mental note to get some advice from Sam to make his apartment more welcoming for Hannah.

Sam appeared clutching Finn who was wrapped in a towel and gurgling to himself.

"He enjoyed his bath by the looks of it" said Jack.

"He loves the water" replied Sam. "You should bath him soon Jack" she quipped.

"Ah, well. I'm better at changing diapers and taking him for a walk in his buggy. I think I'll leave the bathing to you" Jack worrying replied.

"Didn't you ever bath the girls when they were babies Jack?" was Sam's question.

"No" he replied. Their mother always did that. They were always in bed the time I got home from work.

"Oh, anyway can you hold Finn for a minute while I go and get his night clothes" Sam asked.

"Sure" Jack replied. He put his glass of wine on the table and walked over to Sam and took Finn from her arms.

"He's getting heavier every time I hold him" Jack replied.

"That's because he growing all the time Jack" Sam shouted as she headed to Finn's room. She quickly hurried back and laid Finn's changing mat on the floor so she could put on his diaper and night clothes and get him ready for bed.

Jack sat himself on the sofa and was making faces at Finn who was still wrapped in his bath towel. Finn was laughing and smiling at Jack and for the first time Jack felt he was really bonding with the little guy. Finn smelt so clean and fresh after his bath. Jack was hoping Sam would put on Finn's diaper before Jack's pants got wet!!!!

Sam took Finn from Jack and laid him on his changing mat and expertly got him ready for bed in no time. Finn was quite happy lying on his mat kicking his feet and waving his arms. Sam gave him a rattle in his hand and Finn immediately put it to his mouth.

"He's teething" Sam announced.

"Ah, I think I remember that part when the girls where that age. Doesn't it make them grumpy all the time" Jack replied.

"Yeah it can so I'm told" but he's not too bad at the moment." Sam said.

Jack got up from the sofa and went to get Sam's glass of wine he had previously poured. He walked back and placed her wine glass next to his.

"I poured you a glass a wine" he announced.

"Thanks" Sam replied still kneeling on the floor in front of Finn.

"I also picked up a Chinese takeaway on the way over" Nothing fancy, just the stuff you like"

"Great. I'll put Finn in his bouncer and we can eat our food, drink our wine and relax now".

"That sounds good to me. I'll get the food sorted while you sort out the little guy" Jack said.

Jack and Sam were relaxing on the sofa. The food had been very welcome and the wine added to the atmosphere of the evening. After they had been living on sandwiches, food bars and coffee from the rest room vending machine over the last couple of days it was nice to actually sit down and eat a meal in a relaxing fashion. Finn was still happily gurgling and bouncing in his chair and still chewing on his rattle.

Jack was beginning to feel the effects of the wine. He felt relaxed and was beginning to feel very tired and the wine wasn't helping him keep awake!!!!! Sam was lying on the sofa with her head on a cushion on Jack's lap. She was so comfortable and felt so safe with his right arm across her waist and his left hand caressing her hair. There had been silence between them for a while when Jack asked: "Are you ok honey?"

"Yes Jack. Everything seems just perfect at the moment" Sam wearily replied

"I thought you had fallen asleep" he said.

"No, I'm just resting and watching Finn" she replied.

"Well I hope you won't mind and as much as I love sitting here like this I've got some urgent paperwork I must finish tonight. It should only take me half an hour tops. Is that ok with you" Jack said.

"Of course" Sam replied. "You should have said something earlier. It's getting late and Finn needs to be in bed anyway"

Sam slowly got up from her comfortable lying position. She had loved it when Jack had caressed her hair and neck. His touch was so soft and gentle it made her catch her breath. She could have stayed there all-night.

Jack slowly got up from the sofa as well and walked over to where he had put his briefcase. Sam was undoing the safety straps and lifting Finn out of his chair.

"Why don't you do your paperwork in the bedroom Jack" and I'll be in once I get Finn settled. "I also saved you a crossword puzzle I thought you might like" Sam added.

"Thanks" Jack replied. "Do you need any help with anything first"

"No. Everything's fine thanks. I'll be in shortly" she replied.

Jack picked up his briefcase and walked into the bedroom. He loved Sam's room it was so cosy and had such a feel about it. He had such good memories of the times they had made passionate love to each other over the last few months.

He placed his briefcase on "his" side of the bed, opened it and got out the papers he needed and then placed the briefcase down by the bedside cabinet. He always slept on the right side of the bed and Sam was happy to sleep on the left. When he was with his ex-wife it was the other way round so he didn't want to be reminded of that. Jack saw the crossword puzzle Sam had placed on the bedside cabinet and she had even placed a pen on top. Little things like that made him smile to himself. He puffed up his pillows with his hands and lay down wishing he didn't have to get this paperwork done tonight. He would love to just lay there and wait for Sam so they could make love to each other, exploring each others bodies like young lovers. The thought made Jack realise how quickly he got aroused thinking of Sam. He quickly tried to concentrate on his paperwork before his mind wandered even further.

Jack finished his paperwork and it didn't take him as long as he had thought. He reached over to get the crossword puzzle and pen and placed his paperwork in its place.

Sam must have trouble getting Finn settled he thought to himself. He almost called out her name but then realised if Finn was just settling to sleep Jack shouting out Sam's name at the top of his voice wouldn't go down too well!!!! He started the crossword puzzle and waited for Sam. He couldn't really concentrate on the puzzle. He did a few of the questions but then took off his glasses and put the puzzle and pen on his chest and lay there staring at the ceiling and trying to remember when he last felt this happy and content and he couldn't really remember.

Finn was taking ages to settle. His teeth were bothering him more than Sam realised. She stayed with him in his room, stroking his back while he lay in his cot until he went to sleep. She wasn't sure how long she had been in Finn's room but at last he was fast asleep. Sam quietly crept away from his cot and gently closed the door. She always left the door open about six inches so she would hear Finn if he awakened in the night. Sam turned off the lights and made her way into the bedroom.

"I got him to sleep at long last" Sam announced as she entered the bedroom. There was no reply. Jack was fast asleep lying on top of the bed fully clothed with his left arm outstretched across the bed still holding onto his reading glasses and his right arm across his chest covering the crossword puzzle and still holding onto the pen.

"Jack" Sam called.

No response. She walked over to Jack's side of the bed and sat down on the edge. There was no response from Jack. He was in a deep sleep she imagined. She slowly removed the pen from his hand and pulled the crossword puzzle from beneath his arm. She placed them on the bedside cabinet and her gaze returned to the sleeping Jack. He looked so relaxed. She knew he was so tired and didn't begrudge him being asleep. She had assumed that they were making love tonight but Finn had other ideas. She would have to get used to having the interruptions and so would Jack. Sam rose from the bed and walked round to the other side and gently took the glasses from his left hand. Jack still didn't move. She placed the glasses on her bedside cabinet and then walked to the cupboard to get out a spare duvet. She gently placed it over Jack and then climbed into bed beside him. Sam herself fully clothed. She laid her head on his outstretched arm and snuggled into his chest. She could smell the aftershave she had bought him and was pleased he liked it. She could hear the rhythmic beating of his heart and for a split second her mind flashed back to the hospital when Jack was shot and in such bad shape. She remembered the heart machine and always glancing at it to make sure Jack was still alive. Sam quickly snapped out of her fear and came back to the sleeping Jack and realised how close he had come to not lying next to her at all. She placed her left hand on his chest and could feel the rise and fall of his breathing. She wished they were lying next to each other naked and she was beginning to feel aroused even though they were fully clothed and Jack was asleep. He still had this effect on her even when he was asleep!!! She decided to make Jack more comfortable. She undid some buttons on his shirt so she could feel his slightly hairy chest. Her fingers started to tingle while she gently stroked his skin. She wished he was awake. She wanted to caress more of his body but she knew they had plenty of time. She also knew this was the only man who had and would continue to make her truly happy. She lay there next to Jack caressing his chest happy in the knowledge that the two men in her life, Finn and Jack made her the happiest woman in the world. Just before Sam drifted off to sleep she whispered" Jack Malone I love you"

Unbeknown to Sam, Jack's eyes opened briefly and a huge smile appeared on his face before his eyes shut again.


End file.
